IDILIO
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -CamusxMilo- A veces pueden surgirnos preguntas, temores que se disipan sólo cuando aceptamos hacerles frente y tomar riesgos… Esta es la situación que experimentan Camus y Milo, cuando Acuario decide abrirse con su amigo… -mi tipico :P-


****

Holaaa!!  
este fic lo escribi hace algun tiempo y quise compartirlo con ustedes... espero sea de su agrado :)

**- Idilio -**

****

El caballero de Acuario contemplaba el atardecer, embelezado por la forma en que el Dios Apolo se ocultaba tras las montañas, para dejarle el camino libre a su hermana Artemisa. Tan concentrado estaba en el espectáculo, que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura, ya conocida, llegó a su lado.

Milo ascendió el resto de los peldaños para llegar a Acuario. Pronunció un saludo, pero Camus parecía haber perdido la capacidad de escuchar; por lo que alzó un poco más la voz.

Acuario parpadeó un poco, permitiendo que sus pupilas abandonen el cuadro antes contemplado, para posarse en el semblante atezado de su acompañante, quien le regaló una **de esas sonrisas que te atraen como imán. **

**-"El atardecer luce más hermoso este día"- Comentó con voz serena, caminando hasta colocarse a su misma altura; con sus pupilas ahora centradas, en el espectáculo que el galo contemplaba. **

**-"Asi es..."- Respondió, sonriendo suavemente, de una forma única solo para él. Milo de nuevo lo miró:**

**-"Es que..."- Su cerebro trabajó con rapidez, tratando de encontrar una excusa para no revelarle el motivo que lo llevó a aquel embelesamiento. –"Yo... no sé... sólo sentía ganas de verlo…"- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un levantamiento de hombros. Para Escorpio, su reacción no pasó desapercibida. **

**-"Te veo algo tenso, ¿Té sucede algo?"- Camus negó con la cabeza. –"Bueno… debo admitir que la vista es maravillosa. ¿No piensas igual?"- Acuario asintió. **

**-"Si, es muy bonito... pero no creo que hayas venido hasta mi templo a contemplarlo conmigo, ¿verdad?"- Ríe un poco, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. **

** -"Pasaba por aquí, iba a la cámara principal; pero estabas tan embebido observando el atardecer que me llamó la atención verte así"- El galo le dio la espalda cuando sintió que la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas. **

**-"Si... es que... estaba pensando..."- Dijo en un tono quedo, apenas audible; mirándole por arriba del hombro –"De hecho, quería ir a verte..." **

**-"¿A mi?"- Preguntó el griego, desconcertado. –"¿Para qué… o por qué?" **

**-"Si bicho, a ti..."- Contestó el francés, con una mueca entre molestia y nerviosismo; enseguida volvió a darle la cara. –"Pues... es que... eres mi amigo, ¿no?... ¿Qué no puedo visitarte?"- Sabía que era un pretexto, pero necesitaba encontrar una situación cómoda para expresarle lo demás… **

**Milo se rascó la cabeza, apenado por sus palabras; esperando que el galo no se hubiera sentido. **

**-"Si... ¡Disculpa, pero pensé que algo malo había pasado!"- Acuario se quedó pensativo. **

**-"Hum... pues si, algo me pasó... ¡Pero no es nada malo!"- Agregó al ver su reacción preocupada. –"Al menos eso creo..."- Murmuró. **

**-"De acuerdo, entonces, si no es nada malo, ya puedo tranquilizarme"- Sonrió, satisfecho con sus vocablos. –"¿Y bien, por qué querías ir a verme? Creo que ya te ahorré la bajada"- El galo suspiró, embozando una media sonrisa. **

**-"Es que..."- Comenzó Camus a caminar lentamente, con su habitual autocontrol a punto de sucumbir a sus propios sentimientos y emociones; algo imperdonable para sí mismo. **

**Milo y él se miraron directamente a los ojos. El primero no hablaba porque no deseaba interrumpirlo o presionar a que las palabras salieran de su boca; el segundo embelesado por sus pupilas, con los nervios calándole hasta la médula ósea. **

**-"¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y si no te lo digo ahora, voy a reventar...!"- Exclamó, asustando a su acompañante. **

**Si al inicio ya lo había visto extraño, eso acentuaba su preocupación. **

**-"Entonces dime ¿Qué te ocurre?" **

**-"Pues..."- Las piernas le temblaban, y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a humedecerse por gráciles toxinas Tomó una bocanada de aire, decidiendo hacerse con el mismo valor que lo había hecho poseedor a la armadura de Acuario. –"Eres mi amigo, te aprecio mucho. Puedo confiar planamente en ti porque sé que jamás me lastimarías... y..."- Sus dedos acudieron a su cabeza, rascando el cuero cabelludo. –"Yo..."- Sus pómulos cada vez se notaban más marcados por la sangre que se acumulaba en ellos. –"Yo... estoy enamorado..."- Bajó la vista, sintiéndose como el peor cobarde de la historia. **

**Escorpio se sorprendió por aquella oración; mas, no captó el sentido completo de ella. **

**-"Enamorado..."- Se mostró pensativo. Luego sonrió, emocionado. –"¡Que bien amigo!"- Lo felicitó con una palmada en su hombro, provocando un estremecimiento en el galo, que no pasó desapercibido para él. -"Pero no comprendo tú actitud… No pareces ser tú mismo… ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, tan extraño?"- Camus creyó que el momento justo había llegado. Por fin pondría en practica las palabras ensayadas desde el instante que cada palpitar de su corazón le reveló que Milo era la persona idónea para él. **

**-"Porque... yo estoy enamorado de una persona que esta muy cerca de mi, alguien que me lastima sin desearlo, sin saberlo porque no me ama."- Se pone totalmente serio, traspasando las pupilas griegas con las suyas. **

**Tragó saliva; tarea difícil gracias al nudo en su garganta, para desnudar su más grande tesoro. **

**-"Estoy enamorado de ti"- Una brisa nocturna se abrió paso entre el silencio y ambos dorados, llevándose las palabras del galo hacia los oídos del escorpión. **

**-"¿De mi?"- Preguntó azorado. La sangre también se acumuló en sus mejillas atezadas, pintándolas a un tono carmín claro. **

**-"Si, de ti."- Aseguró Acuario con mayor confianza, caminando de nuevo hacia él, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. –"Por eso estaba tan distraído, porque pensaba como decírtelo."- Agachó un poco la mirada, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para, finalmente, dejarse caer vencido ante el encanto de Cupido. –"Para mi no es fácil aceptar algo así..." **

**-"Supongo que no…"- Dijo el griego, comprensivo; sabiendo en demasía como era su amigo respecto a los temas sentimentalistas. Los labios galos le otorgaron otra sonrisa. **

** -"Lo que quiero decir es que... de tantas personas en el mundo, tenias que ser tú… precisamente tú..."- Tomándose la libertad y atrevimiento, cumplió el deseo de su piel al posar la palma en la mejilla del otro. –"Y... necesito saber que piensas, que sientes por mí…"**

**-"Lo que siento por ti es mucho… es decir, significas demasiado para mi, pero... ¿Por qué yo?"- Acuario lanzó una exclamación irónica. **

**-"Ja!... es como si me preguntaras porque la tierra debe girar sobre su propio eje."- Respondió con sinceridad –"Uno no controla sus sentimientos, simplemente se ama o no. Tampoco se escoge a quien entregarle ese don."- Milo movió la cabeza, tomando la mano de su amigo y retirándola de su pómulo. **

**-"No, eso si no se escoge… sólo que… ¡No sé si soy el indicado!"- Exclamó con temor. Camus apretó su mano amistosamente. **

**-"Eso no lo podrás saber hasta intentarlo…"- Pero el griego continuaba dudando la situación. –"Mira… No te he pedido nada, y aunque lo hiciera, no te estoy diciendo que pases toda tu vida a mi lado... Únicamente quiero que compartas tus días conmigo y que me permitas hacerte más feliz; que me dejes serlo a mí también, estando contigo... porque, ¿De qué sirve vivir si no puedes estar con la persona que más quieres?"- Milo no respondió. Parecía asimilar cada frase, cada palabra; incluso cada una de sus letras. **

**Acuario suspiró, mirándole directamente a los ojos, intimidándole con esa luz enamorada. **

**-"Tan sólo te pido que mires dentro de ti, y que me digas con sinceridad si correspondes mis sentimientos. No temas herirme por más cruel que sea la verdad. Una mentira a la larga puede matarme más que tu desprecio en este momento…" **

**-"Camus, es que tú no entiendes… Yo quiero lo mejor para ti… y, sinceramente, no creo ser yo eso que mereces y que necesitas."- Todos sus vocablos estaban cargados de honestidad, mezclada con tristeza. **

**Acuario hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, dando a entender que captaba su respuesta. **

**-"Entonces cúmpleme un deseo… Es algo que quiero desde hace mucho… y trataré, te lo juro, trataré de entender si te niegas…"- La faz griega adoptó una mueca inquisitiva, pidiéndole al mismo tiempo que hablara. –"Regálame un beso… en los labios…"- Sintió una fuerte sacudida en el vientre al realizar la petitoria, y el como sus mejillas y parte de la nariz comenzaban a calentarse a una velocidad asombrosa. **

**-"No tendría porque negarme"- Respondió el otro, sonriendo en forma conciliadora. Camus se mostró sorprendido ante su simpleza al contestar; pero no se quejó. Correspondió el gesto de su amigo con uno propio, al mismo tiempo que el griego colocaba las manos en su cintura y entre sus cuerpos la distancia se atenuaba. **

**Acuario miró directamente sus labios, dejando que sus manos se recargaran en los hombros del otro, hasta que impulsó un poco la cabeza, ladeándola, y tomando entre sus labios aquellos que se habían convertido en su deseo, y ahora en su vida. **

**Quizá fue él quien lanzó la solicitud sobre ese contacto, pero fue Milo quien al sentirlo, comenzó a abrir su boca gradualmente, tomando la del galo; disfrutando sus labios al ritmo del latido de su corazón. Aferró el cuerpo de su amigo contra sí, mientras este percibía las emociones que esa caricia le transmitía; con la necesidad de palpar su rostro con las manos, con sus labios; deslizando ahora sus dedos por esa faz griega: iniciando tímidamente con su dedo pulgar, que se plasmó en la barbilla, subiendo pausadamente hasta la comisura labial, y luego a la mejilla; seguido por los demás dedos de ambas manos. **

**Y fue Camus quien rompió el contacto, desplazando sus labios hacia un lado, inclinando la cabeza para no mirarlo directamente a la cara. **

**Él pensó que Milo lo rechazaba por quererlo únicamente como amigo. Con el beso venía a darse cuenta que lo quería de la misma forma… La pregunta era ¿por qué insistía en objetar su unión, en insistir que no era la persona correcta para él? **

**-"¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?"- Le preguntó, sin romper el abrazo. **

**-"Ya te lo dije: No soy la persona que buscas… Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas."- Acuario se apartó un poco, buscando mirarle directamente a los ojos. **

**-"¿Quieres decir que me dejas libre para protegerme?"- Inquirió, sin perder el ritmo calmo de voz. Escorpio realizó un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Camus hizo lo contrario. -"Si lo haces por eso, me dejas en manos de alguien que de verdad puede dañarme. Tú me conoces, me quieres… ¡En mejores manos no podía estar!"- Milo repitió su respuesta. **

**-"Tú me conoces… sabes perfectamente que no soy una persona de fiar, y que todas mis relaciones terminan de la peor manera… Siempre termino lastimándolos"- Camus lo sabía, pero un matiz esperanzador lo alentaba, diciéndole que las cosas entre ellos serían diferentes a como el escorpión temía. **

**-"No pasará…"- Le dijo confiado, cambiando la posición para tomar sus manos y besarlas. –"No temas… Dame una oportunidad"- Escorpio se mordió el labio, indeciso. **

**Al cabo de unos segundos juzgó lo que debía hacer. Era irrefutable su decisión… No sabía si iba arrepentirse, pero, por lo menos, así protegía su más grande tesoro…**

******o.v.o**

**Un delgado iris azul turquesa perdido entre los matices naranjas, rojos, fucsias y azules de un atardecer; contemplaba, una vez más, la magnificencia del astro rey, ocultándose a lo lejos; dejando el escenario al cuerpo celeste, símbolo de tantos enamorados. **

**Un par de manos se situaron en sus pupilas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos, sin lastimar sus retinas. **

**Acuario sonrió, colocando sus manos en las de la persona que amaba... **

**-"¿Quién soy?"- Preguntó juguetón aquel que nublaba su visión, y los rastros de cualquier tristeza con su sola presencia. El galo pareció considerarlo, repasando en su mente imágenes, nombres; buscando al posible dueño de esas manos. **

**-"Déjame ver… Es alto, de complexión robusta, cabello largo azulado, y es griego… ¡Kanon!"**

**-"¿QUÉ?"- Exclamó el antes descrito, quitándole las manos de los ojos. Camus comenzó a reír, dándole la cara. –"No me hizo ninguna gracia…"- Señaló al comprender que estaba bromeando. **

**-"No pude resistirme. Sabía que te enojarías y que harías esa mueca tan graciosa"- Comentó, refiriéndose a su puchero. Enseguida le dio un suave beso en los labios, permitiéndose luego ser abrazado por su amante, quedando espalda contra pecho, para que pudiera seguir disfrutando el final del ocaso. –"Y pensar que por tu necedad pudimos habernos perdido esto…"- Dijo, después de un cómodo momento de silencio. **

**-"Supongo que no te refieres a mi propuesta de salir a festejar."- Los labios griegos se posaron en su mejilla, avanzando sutilmente por su piel, hasta su cuello. **

**-"No, claro que no…"- Respondió el otro, deleitándose con esas caricias que siempre conseguían dominarlo, enloquecerlo y derretirlo. –"Milo…"- El peliazul, entretenido en su labor, emitió un sonido para decir que lo escuchaba. –"Gracias por ser mío todo este año… Feliz aniversario…"- El halagado le dio la vuelta, sonriendo enamorado, uniendo sus frentes como si deseara que la luz de sus pupilas se entrelazaran. **

**-"A ti, por existir…"- Camus enrojeció, pero no se acobardó ante su mirada. **

**Su distancia disminuyó. Sus labios se expresaron aquello que hacia palpitar cada día sus corazones, con la luna ahora como testigo; hasta que Acuario decidió romper su contacto, tan sólo para tomar la mano del griego y encaminarlo hacia su habitación… **

**_FIN… _**


End file.
